A Veil of Blood
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: It all changed at the Forest of Death, when Sakura snapped. She unlocks a power that had been thought to be extinct. Under that skin, she was covered in a veil of blood. She finds herself in a Blood Bath and a Monstrous being. In her world, it's a kill or be killed world.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto and Elfen Lied.**

**IMPORTANT: This fanfiction is a crossover between Elfen Lied and Naruto. This story will be full of gore and blood, including this chapter. This takes place during the Chunin Exams and probably to Shippuden, this is not for people who could faint at the words blood and decapitation. About in every chapter, blood will be included.**

**Sakura will not be a weak little girl but a girl with a past that could compete others.**

* * *

Sakura at the Team in front of her, Team Dosu from the Sound were looking down on her with evil faces. Her eyes stared at them with caution, her hand clutching the kunai. Her mind silently looked behind her, at her teammates who were unconscious from the fight with the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Zaku smirked at her form, tired and exhausted from the fight. Her eyes were locked on her enemies, like a hawk.

"You have no talent as a ninja, give us the Uchiha and we will spare you." The male known as Dosu spoke. She glared at them, her weak body struggling to get up. "No, I won't let you get to my teammates!" She shouted, using her spirit to encourage her to get up. She got on her feet, ready to fight. Zaku smirked as his teammates leapt up, ready to attack her.

They suddenly jumped away. A boy in a green spandex suit came and protected the helpless kunoichi. His name was Rock Lee and his promise was to protect Sakura with his life. Sakura's eyes widened and thanked him with a touch at the shoulder. He nodded at her and looked back the enemies. "Sakura, I promise to protect you with my life!" He said with a smirk. Dosu ran at him with full speed, Lee suddenly disappear under a blink of an eye. To the back, he kicked Dosu in the back but Dosu got away, letting Zaku take his place in the fight.

Somewhere in the bushes, Team Asuma hid like bystanders. Shikamaru was getting anxious by the moment, letting Ino watch the whole fight. "Primary Lotus!" Dosu fell to the ground then Zaku threw a shuriken at Lee who dodged the attack. The fight went on, Sakura was getting worried as Lee began to go slower. He suddenly froze and fell to the ground, looking at Sakura with his face on the ground. "Ha, he couldn't even save you. You are no excuse of a ninja." Suddenly, Sakura was on her knees, her hair being pulled by Kin. "Next time, you should do more time training and less time conditioning your hair!" She mocked twisting her hair.

Sakura remained silent. Sakura shut her eyes, tears threatening to pour. Zaku dragged her two teammates to the field, ready to cut their throats. Her heartbeat was heard in her ears, a sharp whisper echoing in her head.

**Kill them….** A dark twisted whisper echoed through her mind. Suddenly something began to erupt from the pink haired girl, physically and mentally. She screamed. "W-Who are you!?" She shouted outloud, catching everyone's attention.

**You don't know how to use your power, KILL THEM ALL! **

Something unleashed through Sakura, her eyes flashed red as the dark entity awakened. Kin screamed as her arms got cut off, blood gushing out like a faucet. Dosu and Zaku's eyes widened as Kin's head became decapitated. Blood showered like the rain, as Sakura stayed motionless. Cat-like horns erupted from her head, making her forehead protector fall to the ground. Sakura's bangs shadowed her face.

"What-" Zaku let out a blood curdling cry as half of his body separated and then he was dead. The blood gushed out like an explosion. His blood was poured on Sakura just like Kin's. Sakura's body was bathed in a pool of blood, her red eyes turned to Dosu. He didn't have time to scream as his arms were pulled off him and his eyes popped out like a bomb. He's still alive to hear her. **"Does it hurt, slacker?" **Dosu couldn't answer her. He felt a force behind him, it was demonic. **"Hn, goodnight, I hope Orochimaru knows that I'll kill him." **His chest was cut to pieces and his blood ran down like a river. Bloodlust ran through her mind, wanting more of that red liquid.

Whatever ran through Sakura's mind changed her. It changed the once happy Sakura to another Sakura who wasn't the same one. It was like… Something merged with her. Sakura gave an evil grin as their heads got decapitated and the blood covered her skin, staining her.

"What happened here?!" In front of her was Team Guy, Lee's teammates. Lee and Team 7 were clean but Sakura was the massacred kunoichi. Sakura's eyes were now blood red, her green eyes no more. Lee woke up as Tenten cradled him. "Sakura!" Sakura's head turned to the side where Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji gaped. "Sa-Sakura, you killed them!" Ino shouted. Sakura glared at her, her red eyes hypnotizing her.

"I know…" Her voice wasn't light anymore, it was deepened and scarred like the hair that was cut off. A dark chakra suddenly emit from behind, making Sakura stand up. Sasuke was glaring at her, the curse marks all over his body. "Sakura… Who did this to you?!" He roared. Sakura looked at him, straight in the eye. "I killed them all." She said. Sasuke fell to his knees, clutching his chest as the cursed marks disappeared. Naruto suddenly shot up like a bullet looking around. "Sakura-chan!" He ran to Sakura and hugged her bloody body. "Sakura-chan, what happened?!" He asked her.

She gave him that same answer, "I killed them all. They didn't deserve to live." She answered. Something inside that insane sick mind, a voice chuckled along with Sakura as she watched as the blood in her hands shined. It reminded her... how her childhood was covered in that Veil of Blood.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto and Elfen Lied.**

* * *

Team 10 watched from behind as Team 7 reunited in a healthy state. Lee regained his conciousness and Tenten and Neji were relieved. Sakura's body was stained with dried blood from her carnage earlier, she looked like as if she got out of the Uchiha Massacre and was spared. Sasuke seemed to be anxious about the past events when he was asleep. For all he cares, what happened to Sakura?

Neji looked at Sakura with curiosity. 'Her chakra level spiked up high, she looks interesting, I must say. If Lee was knocked out, there's a higher chance of her killing all these people. How can a weak kunoichi kill of them and get soaked in blood in such a short time?!' He thought. Neji walked to the decapitated bodies and stared at them. Zaku's head was facing up, showing his shocked expression. Dosu's eyeballs were in the groun,d while Kin's beautiful long hair was cut.

"Come on, we have to get to the exams." The other teams left, traumatized by the sight they had passed by. Ino was scared of what she saw. 'Tha-That was traumatizing... How did Sakura kill those ninjas?! It was like, she chopped their heads off withut even lifting a finger!' She thought, shivering from the wind. Chouji was munching while Shikamaru was wondering, did she have a bloodline of some sort? He was scared of her as well, for she had spilt so much blood on her account.

Team 7 just stayed in that bloody area, staring at the culprit, Sakura. "Guys, we got not much time. Let's go." The boys nodded, they began to walk north, knowing the way to the tower the scrolls in thei hands. A few minutes later, another team stopped on the trail of the bloody massacre. Team Sand that consisted of the Sand Siblings stood in front of the mess. "Wow, did you do this Gaara?" Kankuro of the Sand asked. Gaaras shook his head to a 'no'.

Temari rose a brow. "If he didn't, who did it then? Whoever had done this must have a crave for blood lust or was strong enough to kill these Sound Ninjas." Temari said as she held up Kin's head by the hair. Gaara saw the pile of hair on the blood. That hair belonged to a kunoichi he had seen earlier. He crouched down and let his sand take a handful of her hair and put it in his gourd.

"It must've belonged to that Team 7 group we bumped into earlier." Temari stated. Kankuro nodded in agreement. Gaara took a note that the blood was spilt about a few minutes ago so this was fresh, how he wished to see the massacre earlier. He also saw a Kunoichi forehead protector. He took it into his hand and held it tight. "I have a feeling that it was the pink haired girl's doing." Kankuro theoried. Temari shook her head in disagreement.

"No way, she looks so harmless and she couldn't even hurt a fly! How could a sweet little girl do such a gruesome and gory act?" Temari asked her brother. Kankuro shrugged. Gaara closed his eyes. 'That Kunoichi looked so weak, how can she spill so much blood? She doesn't even have a demon inside her, the Uchiha and Uzumaki couldn't do this unless needed but this was nothing. There are higher chances of the girl doing this.' He thought as he opened his black rimmed eyes.

Shukaku was getting furious, someone has spilled more blood than him, making him jealous. He envied whoever killed them, he will kill whoever did this.

"Gaara, we better report this to Baki. It may be useful." Temari told him. "Hn, we should move. It's begining to get dark." Gaara told them. "Right!" The Team leapt up, fleeing from the area.

For some reason, Shukaku began to think that this Chunin Exams will be interesting. The Kyuubi thought the same thing.

Somewhere in the Darkness, the Snake Sannin was furious. "What!? I thought I killed every single one 10 years ago!" He shouted at his subordinate, Kabuto. "I know, it could be possible that the child was hidden, my lord." Kabuto answered. Orochimaru turned away from him and clenched his fists in disappointment. "Kabuto, make sure the last of them get killed! Their power is mine!" He hissed.

Somewhere in a realm, the Tailed Beasts had gathered around. The Kyuubi appeared and he looked serious. "Kurama, why did you summon us?" The Eight tails asked. Kyuubi sighed. "The teammate of my vessel did something very unexpected," The Tailed Beasts silenced. "What do you mean, unexpected?" Shukaku asked. "That Haruno girl had wiped out a Team of Genin from the Sound just a few minutes ago and it was a carnage." Shukaku rose his tail.

"You mean the huge massacre my vessel had just found with decapitated and amputated bodies lying around and blood spalttered everywhere?" He asked. Kyuubi nodded. "I have feared that _their kind_ was extinct, but now there are chances of that kind still existing. I am not sure of this." The Kyuubi told them. "What did she look like?" The Two Tails asked. "Pink hair, green/red eyes!" The Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at each other. "She has red eyes, pink hair and horns now. Her appearance had changed earlier during the 'Bloody Blossom Bath'. I should tell you, it was pretty gory." The Kyuubi commented on the last part. Shukaku froze. "So you're saying that this weak little girl had a blood bath more guesome than mine!?" He roared.

"If you're asking, yes. She had more blood taken and it has been taken in the most gruesome way." The Kyuubi told them as he shivered through the memory of Dosu's amputation. To him, it was the most creepiest thing to haunt him for the next thousands of years. The Other Tailed Beasts were lucky not to witness it. Shukaku was too furious. "Anyway back to business, the girl might be the last of their kind." The Kyuubi said with a voice full of seriousness. Shukaku rose a brow. "How? I thought the Snake Sannin killed them all." He said. "I know but... What explains her appearance and the attack she performed?! It's... It's impossible!" The Kyuubi said with frustration.

"Hm, he's right." The Seven Tails stated. The other Bjuu nodded in agreement.

But what everyone didn't know that little by little, Sakura is getting stronger by the minute. Soon, she will be the Ultimate Being.

* * *

**Tell me, is the plot good enough? Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto and Elfen Lied.**

* * *

Sasuke was furious- No! He was steamed. Since he woke up, Sakura had been irritating him by the way she is acting now. She was acting like- She had experienced pain! Sasuke was enraged for he wasn't the only one who had suffered. He felt ignored. He had no idea what they others had witnessed during his sleep. He was ignoring the good side of his and listened to the arrogant side of his. He wanted the glory...

Not just the glory of fangirls but of everyone... He loved being one of the important people and he won't let some fangirl of his take his place. On the other side, he wanted to know what made people spooked after his sleep. People stayed away from Sakura from a few feet and he was puzzled at that time but now, he might know why. He began to get into his senses, Sakura doesn't have a bloodline, kekkai genkai, special trait or a clan and she spooked the other ninjas! How could a weak little girl do such a thing?! He had a goal: What happened to Sakura Haruno?!

They stopped under a tree by night fall. Naruto kept on touching Sakura's horns as her emotionless peaceful façade played. "Sakura-chan, why do you have hard cat ears?" Naruto asked as he sat beside her. "These are horns, not cat ears." She answered. Sasuke stared at her with such envy, why was she the one pitied? He stared at her eyes; they were red like the blood that was spilled that day. Sasuke noticed something in those eyes. They showed the trauma that he had experienced years ago. What happened to her in the past?

Sakura's heart was beating like a drum... What she had done earlier was unforgiveable but it was kill or be killed. She was confused, something within her communicated by a touch. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stared into the ground. She felt guilty, not for just killing those people but for the crave for blood inside her. It was silly, really but she just like it, the blood was like a drug that she couldn't resist! She needed it now but she had to keep it under control... She didn't feel so guilty anymore... She felt... powered.

**Don't worry, I will not let anyone hurt you again. **Sakura put her arms around her, as if she was hugging herself. She smiled a little, knowing that the voice inside her will always care, even when nobody loves her. Sasuke rose a brow, what was going on!? Sakura looked up, it was dark but the fire kept it bright enough for her to see. "Hey, let's play a game!" Naruto declared. Sakura knew that it would be idea to ague but then again... Same thing with the _Great _Uchiha.

"Alright! Truth or dare, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted into Sasuke ears. "Hn, truth dobe."

* * *

For all I care, Gaara Sabaku was a very possessive guy. Temari and Kankuro were staring at him as he held that forehead protector and pink hair tightly. Kankuro tried to take it away once but after that, he found himself close to death. So close since the sand almost choked him. Temari observed her little brother with caution. He held it tight as if it was alive. Temari's heart softened when the happy side of her screamed, 'He's in love!'. Yet, she had to check if he was in love or if he just wants to kill her.

Kankuro was confused but then it made sense. He could be falling in love with that kunoichi. His face turned from confused to almost angered. She could ruin the plan to destroy Konoha. He cared about the money he will be making, he was greedy. He'd kill that girl from getting in the way of the plan. He shut his eyes, picturing that girl dead. He clenched his fist, a goal to kill that girl.

Shukaku was determined to find out if that girl was the last of the kind. He forgot what her kind was called but he knew that her kind was the worst and ruthless bloodline there is. The only connection he had to her kind was that one of their kind had taken care of him and protected him. He knew that they were liars... But in the inside he cared for them as well. Now, he wanted to kill them for blood.

Gaara clutched the two objects in his hands tight, he needed to find that girl. She was interesting in his eyes...There was something he wanted from her and it wasn't only her blood this time.

* * *

Sakura watched as the moonlight shined on her. Her teammates were fast asleep, she watched over them. She understands it now, the pain of being lonely. She knows by the time she enters that tower, they will avoid her like a monster. Besides that, no one will care about her. No parents… no family… No friends. She took the kunai and slid it against her skin. The blood was the same, Sakura took a glass vessel from her pocket and let the blood flow into it. She needed to know, what happened to her?

She looked at the boy she had once loved. That love was gone when she had killed those people. She can't trust anyone anymore. She will live for herself and only herself. No one else. She took the kunai and ripped her clothes, making her dress to a skirt and tank top. She watched over her teammates until the sun rose.

Sakura discovered something. From her back were invisible forces that she could control. **These are called vectors… You can control them… This was what you used to kill those lower classes. **Sakura smirked as she let her vectors ripped down a tree behind her. She chuckled softly, not letting her teammates wake up. Sakura decided to get out of here for she wanted to take a rest without any stress. She let her vectors take her teammates and let them carry them to the tower as Sakura ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, first, Guest whoever you are, the one who reviewed, keep it to yourself! It's really pissing me off, you know! Say another thing like that, I swear, I will hunt you down!**

**(Therapist tells me to calm down) Okay, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura looked to the sky, dawn was approaching her. She looked back down at her resting teammates. She looked to the sides, chakra signatures were closing in on her. It was obvious, really. She had taken the two scrolls and hid them in her teammates clothing. A Water Chakra signal was coming from the east and the rest on all directions except south. Sakura knew that this was like the right timing for South was were the tower lies ahead.

She gritted her teeth, thinking of a way out. Her eyes widened as she thought of a plan. Her invisible arms crawled to Sasuke and Naruto then lifted them up. Lucky for her, they were still asleep. What would they think if they woke up?

She remembered, she had 12 hours left. She got up and ran, pumping chakra to her feet as she ran, letting the vectors gently pull her boys with her from behind. She caught chakra signals from behind her, a Team from Rain. They were all female, Sakura hurried faster. A kunai had swiftly moved, just an inch above Naruto's nose. Sakura was angered quickly by this when they started throwing knives at her. Sakura let her vectors burst the blood from the insides, making them explode. The blood spilled all over her, whoever crossed her path to get the two scrolls died a gruesome death.

The next teams circled around her, like a predator. Each of them were from Stone. "We got you now, girly." One of opponents stated with a smirk. "Give us the scrolls and we'll leave you alone." He said. Sakura closed her eyes, not wanting to see the flesh that will be exposed to everyone in the area. The boy's head was decapitated and thrown off the scene while the rest were cut in half like as if a saw came through them.

Sakura had the need for more blood shed as more blood covered her. She kept running and running, towards the tower.

* * *

Kankuro sniffed the air. "She has been here." Gaara looked down to find a trail of blood leading south. Temari just stared at the red liquid. She was terrified at the person.

Kankuro's mind was spinning with lots of information. The blood smelled fresh, probably shed hours ago. It smelled like Rock Ninja and... Sound?! The blood was still fresh!? He took a sample of the blood and the strand of hair found on the ground. He put it in a glass vessel and gently put it in his puppet compartment. He had to research this for it could be power. Under his scientific skin, he was completely spooked out of his mind for whatever was out there, had something for blood.

Temari's eyes showed everything, she was afraid. She was afraid of whoever this person was than Gaara. She managed to hide her fright with her fearless shield. Yet, she was afraid of whoever had done this. Why? Because, if someone just as strong as Gaara existed, Shukaku was going to go out of control and go on a killing spree to win this competition. It would be frightening and the One Tails would've kill the blonde haired sibling first. She shivered from her thoughts.

Gaara's mind just went... blank. Shukaku raged, locked up in that kettle. Gaara just went blank, thinking of that girl. Oh, Sakura, you just caught the attention of the One Tails and his vessel.

The Sand Siblings startled as they heard a painful, strangled cry nearby...

Nearby, a Rain Genin fell to the ground, lifeless and limp. His neck had a mark of a hand, showing that his death was by choking. Sakura watched as his lifeless body fell down to the ground. She had knocked her teammates unconscious for she didn't want them to distract her. Sakura turned to the tower, she was close... A few more hours until the stage ends. Sakura felt a chakra signature, belonging to the Sand Siblings. She didn't want to mess with them, she hurried to the tower, leaving the body on the ground.

* * *

She got to the tower, her vectors pushing her way in. Rookie 9 turned around, their eyes widening in shock. The blood that was spilled on Sakura was fresh and Naruto and Sasuke floated behind her. Hinata was the frightened one out of all, Naruto was levitating and Sakura was covered in a veil of blood. A path was created for Sakura as she laid her teammates on the wall.

Her teammates were peaceful and CLEAN compared to her. Everyone in the room had her attention as she glared at everyone with an icy stare, making everyone shiver. Her vectors began to react slowly as they threaten to strangle a boy known as Kiba Izunaka as his dog barked at her like a disease. She managed to keep them away, not waiting to cause trouble. The urge to kill them all was hard to maintain, with everyone staring at her. **KILL THEM ALL!**

The voice... it was different. That voice sounded insane and psychotic, compared to the calm voice. She clenched her fists when Ino was smirking at her, in her so called diva position. She walked up to her and said, "Give me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ignored her and looked to Sasuke. She watched her teammates sleep peacefully, ignoring all the chaos. She envied them and her thinking stopped when Ino grabbed her wrist. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Can I have Sasuke-kun?!" She shouted.

Shikamaru put a hand to her shoulder. "Ino, look at her." He ordered. Ino stopped for awhile and roamed all over her body. She backed away. "Hmph! I don't want my clothes ruined." Ino stomped away, leaving Team 7's area. Sakura, who was hoping for peace and quiet, was just interrupted by Kakashi Hatake.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake stared in shock as his eyes wandered all over the kuniochi's body. He had always known that the Chunin exams would be painful but not this painful. Maybe he should go to the Hokage to tell him that the Chunin Exams are too brutal for a genin, he thought. From his point of view, Sakura looked like she had gone through a carnage but what surprised him was that Sasuke and Naruto were just clean, not even a stain of blood on them.

"Sakura- Whoa, what happened to you? You look like you have went to hell and came back." He said as he crouched down and stared at the fresh and stained blood. Sakura stayed silent as her Sensei studied her horns and eyes. If he was just looking, then take a picture, it will last longer by then. "I had killed." She answered. Her answer shocked the man in the inside. He thought that Sakura would never hurt a fly but the blood had enough proof of bloodshed. He was going to go to the Hokage and report what he had seen.

"U-Uhh…" Naruto and Sasuke stirred and eventually woke up. "Wow, we're here already!" Naruto said with his grin. Sakura's stayed emotionless. "Kakashi-sensei!" The conversation came on long but for once, Kakashi paid attention to Sakura. When he left, Sakura became relieved for that. If he did stay, he would interrogate her and keep on asking if Sasuke and Naruto did good. Sakura always knew that his attention was always on them but when she just came back with blood everywhere, he pays attention to her?! He is so shallow about his students.

It had been figured out that the exams had a day left until the next stage began but the people who had passed had to stay in the building for awhile. The place was full of boredom and there was not much to do and you can't train because of the small space. Sakura looked t the side where Ino and Hinata were trying to impress their crushes. Then a simple conversation began in her mind.

**"Jeez, what is with these girls and makeup and boys!?" Killer Instinct asked. Sakura shrugged and looked at the Strength Instinct. "If I were you, I'd give them some advice." She said. Sakura rose a brow. "What advice?" Killer asked. "Spend more time training and less time flirting." Killer sweatdropped, knowing how aggressive Strength was. Sakura noticed that Killer had her attention on someone. "Killer, what are you looking at?" Strength asked. Killer pointed to the red headed boy with the gourd to the right. "He's looking at us."**

Sakura's head turned upwards, seeing small particles of sand looming over her. She saw it trail to the boy's gourd. What's his name? She thought. Killer was wanting to know while Strength knew that he was strong. The boy turned to her, making eye contact with Sakura. If you could see it, snaps of lighting clashed in a straight line. Their eyes narrowed and if there was a change in time, you would imagine it as a western gun match. Sakura's attention suddenly turned to his wasit were she said strands of pink hair and her Forehead Protector. She glared at him before turning away from his gaze.

From Gaara's point of view, he was staring at her for her appearance. If you wondering if it is the blood gaze or lovestruck gaze, it was both. In his twisted mind, she looked beautiful... covered in a veil of blood. Too bad that if he will ever have to face in his battle, she will have to die because, no one stands in his way. Somewhere in his head, he wanted he, to love her, to touch her and to lick the blood off her face. Sometimes, I wonder if these two will ever clash.

Sakura was now just staring outside the window when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw the elder Sand Siblings. She knew their names well enough but she couldn't remember the read head's name though. "What do you want, Sand Sinobi?" She asked in a cold tone. "Hey, we have a name!" Kankuro shouted at her. Sakura smirked. 'This should be fun.' Temari hit her brother on the head and then looked at Sakura.

"Hey, we just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Were you the one who left a trail of blood in the forest?" Sakura's Killer instinct was now raged and wanted to kill them so bad. Sakura tried to fight herself from lashing herself out now. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, darkly. Temari and Kankuro flinched at her voice. Kankuro decided not to let this weak kunoichi scare him. "Hey, brat, we just wanted to know how you killed those people. Answer us now or-" Kankuro suddenly flew back and his body had slammed into the hard concrete. "Kankuro!" Temari shouted. Sakura let her vectors pick up Kankuro and let him go close enough for Sakura to hear him.

**"If you ever question me like this again, you will know how I killed those lower classes." **Killer Instinct said through Sakura's mouth as her vectors threw him to the ground. Sakura smirked. **"If you want to get out of Konoha alive, you better run for your life." She whispered in a husky voice.** Temari ran and went to Aid Kankuro. Kankuro began to get more suspicious and scared at the same time for she seemed to be dangerous than Gaara and possibly more hungry than Shukaku! Kankuro took one more look at Sakura and coughed. He limped back with Temari to their younger brother.

More teams entered the building and more people were going to have to fight. Sakura began to have calculate, how many stages are there and she also knew that the number of people who came in passed the limit on how many people are only allowed to fit in the matches but since there are more, there should be another stage to lessen the crowd. Nightfall had came and there would be only a few hours to get ready until the proctors come in and tell them what to do for the upcoming stage.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Dawn came quickly, time had run out. Many Genin Competitors appeared and there were more than enough, just what like Sakura had predicted. Everything she had thought had come into place, making more possibilities of the Preliminary Match Stage. Surprisingly, she was right for a couple of Jounin were heard talking about another stage.

Something inside Sakura began to grow like an infection but it wasn't an infection. It was a need for blood. Sakura began to change little by little, more of a true side of her showing. Her personality began to change as well. If you can't see why, as yourself if you can see her attempting to flirt with Sasuke.

Genma, the proctor came up.

"Alright, because there are too many competitors here, we decided to have an extra stage for the exams. If you want to forfeit please raise your hand." The man known as Kabuto rose his hand then exited the stadium. More Genin backed down but still, there were more. Genma ran over his papers and declared the next match.

"Okay, we will begin with Sasuke Uchiha vs Akado Yoroi." Sakura stood, watching as Sasuke dodged a wave of kunais flying at him. The match was very amusing to the pink haired girl. In fact, it was really amusing to see Sasuke not attacking. Ino was cheering for him while the others who had adored the Uchiha prodigy showed support in other ways. Gaara began to envy him for he had people to support and people who cared for him. Who would love a monster like him? He should know that there was someone else too...

The match ended with Sasuke winning this match. When Sasuke was done, Ino glomped over him, flirting and squealing at him. Sakura growled in disgust, being a shinobi to impress a guy. She now knew the real reason for being a shinobi: It was kill or be killed. She narrowed her eyes at the Sand Shinobi who had her forehead protector. She was suspicious, why did he want her forehead protector and to make it more weird, her hair!?

The next match was Kiba Izunaka vs Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura listened as Neji and Lee made a bet on who would pass this match. Sakura watched as Naruto struggled to get up. Sakura may have hated him for a while but still. She shot up and went to the railings. "NARUTO! GET UP! DON'T GIVE UP JUST YET NARUTO! GET UP!" Sakura encouraged. Naruto's ears perked up at his teammate's voice. His eyes widened and then he turned back to Kiba.

Then in the end, Lee won his bet. Naruto had dropped the _bomb_ on Kiba and since he was part of the Izunaka clan who were known for their sense of smell... You'll figure out the rest.

The next match was Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga. Sakura had a strong feeling that the male Hyuuga would win. Before the match began, the probability of Neji winning was about 100/10! Sakura didn't really care about Hinata but she hated her with a passion and using Sasuke's words, she thinks that she is annoying. Sakura and Neji had one thing in common in the beginning: Hinata is a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan.

Sakura smirked as Neji slammed his palm on Hinata's chest, making her cough up blood. Sakura chuckled softly as the medics carried her away. She didn't care what the others thought, she only cared if the Hyuuga girl was going to die or something.

Down there, Neji used his Byakugan to look into Sakura's chakra. Neji back away when he saw her chakra. Her chakra was full of dark, silvery colors. He could only see a few spots of blue but most of them were a shade of dark silvery red. He walked away, thinking of what he saw.

The matches went on with the others passing. Tenten had fallen along with Chouji, Kankuro and some others.

The sign lit up.

**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura's eyes brows rose and then went back down. A side of her had froze, she didn't want to hurt Ino the hatred she had for her increased as Ino smirked and gave a flying kiss at her teammate. Sakura gave a silent growl, fading into nothing and faded into the arena. Ino came down, making a diva pose, boasting about her prediction of winning.

"I will beat you! Sasuke is mine!" Ino bragged. Sakura knew that she will regret this match soon. "Ino, please back down from this match." Sakura said in a worrying voice, hoping for her give up. If she goes berserk, she won't stop. Ino snorted at her pleaded and smirked. "Are just too weak?" Ino mocked. Sakura's eyes narrowed, her Killer Instinct getting more hungrier.

"Begin."

Ino decided to boast of her moves, she threw a flower at Sakura and it exploded. Sakura still stood there, no scars shown, the blast only became blocked by an invisible force. What Ino didn't see was that Sakura's invisible endless arms blocked her blow. Neji's Byakugan managed to take this and saw chakra outlines out of nowhere. To him, this was getting creepy. Ino looked at Sakura's horns, this was new. "Ino, please give up." Sakura pleaded. Ino didn't listen to her and kept attempting to kick her.

Sakura didged every single attack her once best friend had given her. The need for her death had already been processed and burned into her mind but how could Sakura cause Ino so much pain!? Ino punched Sakura but it was a clone. Sakura's vectors pulled Ino up then threw her to the wall. When Ino got up, she tried to land a punch then failed, having her flung to the walls. Sakura threw a kunai at the blonde, creating a thin scar but it was enough for blood to seep out. The moment Sakura saw the blood, everything became slower. Sakura had her eyes focused on the red liquid.

Sakura closed her eyes. **KILL HER!** Ino didn't see it but then she saw her arm being sliced off by an unknown force. The half of her arm that came until her elbow suddenly slipped off, making In look to her arm. She screamed but then she couldn't move. She was being kept in her place by an unknown force. She looked down and saw her right flood bleeding but her left foot sliced off as well. She screamed again, struggling to get out of the grip. **"Do you surrender?"** Sakura's voice became more demonic and deep. Shikamau gasped. "Ino, get out of there!" He shouted. Kakashi watched with trauma, Sakura was never like this… She was supposed to be weak! Kakashi began to trembled as Ino's fingers got chopped off.

Ino used a substitution jutsu and went in front of Sakura. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She shouted, a blue light going to Sakura but then it was blocked. Ino's eyes widened as her leg gushed out blood. She screamed as hard as she can and passed out. Her arms that came until her shoulders got cut off then blood gushed out as her legs came out too. The blood poured everywhere. Sakura stopped the torture and let her fall to the ground. She gave a grin full of bloodlust. **"Kukuku, and you said you will catch Sasuke's attention. You are just weak like the other low** classes." She gave a very sadistic happy looking smile as the crowd looked away from the gory scene.

The medics took Ino and lucky for her, her heart was still beating well. Sakura cursed silently.** That was your first time of a Blood Bath but this time with the pleasure of killing? It felt good, ne?** Sakura almost nodded at Killer Instinct's question. She did like killing now... She smirked as she walked back to her place, everyone avoiding her path.

**Remember, it is a kill or be killed world, hate or be hated, live for the survival.**

* * *

**Should I let Ino live or die? Please review for the sake of my life!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Does Ino live or die?!**

**(Drumroll...)**

**Ino lives! (Dodges all rotten tomatoes like the Matrix dude) **

**Hey! Don't get mad at me yet! Since Ino lives, I'll make her... traumatized, yeah!**

* * *

The crowd froze in shock. Shikamaru's eyes widened in pure horror. The medics carried the almost decapitated but fully amputated Ino Yamanaka away as Sakura just walked away, just as if nothing had happened! Just like everyone else, to them, that fight was one of the bloodiest in the century. Chouji fainted and Naruto and Sasuke were treating Sakura's scratches which were the only piece of pain inflicted on her from the fight.

Temari kept her fake cocky smirk while the inside was purely scared. That girl was more scarier than Gaara and most likely to kill everyone in one blow. Kankuro was struck by her movements. This case was really similar to Gaara's but... How could she cut off that blonde's arms without even lifting a finger?! Gaara was the really shocked one. He was the one who was supposed to take the killer's role in this story but now someone had taken his place in the plot, he had been really spooked. Shukaku on the other hand wasn't going to live this down.

Shikamaru walked to Sakura who just leaned against the wall. He was really upset about Sakura beating up and almost killing her best friend. It was sick, really. Just because she teased, bullied and abused you every day, doesn't mean you just kill her, right? He saw it in Sakura's eyes, she was really upset and angry about something. Was it about the fight? No, it wasn't time to think about her. For Shikamaru, this is about Ino and why Sakura had almost killed her. Sakura answered him, her arms crossing. Shikamaru knew that it would not be the best choice to question her but he wanted to. "Sakura, what are you saying?" He asked, pleading for her answer. Sakura growled at him. "I have no friends. Did you see those bodies earlier?" Shikamaru was pinned to the wall by the pink haired girl. "Those bodies were my first victims, that might happen to all of you if you don't go into personal cases. So, better watch your words or watch you and everyone else die." She threatened him then back away to her seat. Shikamaru was far from worried but scared. This wasn't the same Sakura from before.

Sakura watched as the sign formed the letters.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee**

Sakura was alarmed by this, by her signals, Gaara's chakra matches Naruto's. He's a Jinchuuriki and an unstable one at that. She owed a great one to Lee so she better watch the fight and try to encourage him to pass so that his loss will not be in vain. Someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around to find the Sand Siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Sakura crossed her arms and glared her eyes into theirs. "What do you want, Sand-nin?" Sakura asked, using her cold and scarred voice.

"That was some match you had down there, and I thought you were a weakling like the others." Temari said with a cocky grin, hiding her fear from the girl. Sakura stared at them with narrowed eyes. "Sakura." "Kankuro, and she's Temari. That's our little brother down there, Gaara." Kankuro pointed to the red head. "Say, we wanted ask you, how you made her bleed and stuff?" Temari asked. Sakura's eyes narrowed again, getting more suspicious of their questions. They have tried to ask her these questions before, why again?

"It's personal and it is something you shouldn't know of." Sakura answered. Kankuro and Temari sat beside her as the match unfolded. Sakura didn't keep her eyes on the match but the 4th Kazekage. There was something about him that was different. Her observation ended when Lee had fallen. Sakura gasped and decided to help him. "Lee got up on his feet and continued the match. He did his signature move, the Primary Lotus and brought Gaara to the ground. Once they had thought the match was over, sand came rushing towards the exhausted and beaten Lee. Lucky for him, Guy-sensei was there to save his butt.

Sakura began to take interest in Gaara. In a way, they are similar. Suddenly, she could hear her heartbeat go slower as Gaara walked towards her. He stared at her... Then the most unexpected thing happened, he closed her eyes and fell. Sakura's reflexes caught him, just before he had hit the floor. Gaara began to whimper in a cold way but it seemed like as if he was in pain. Sakura rose a brow and carried him to the floor, so she can check on him well.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped her fingers. He was clutching his head and began to thrash around. Sakura's vectors held him down, preventing him from moving to much. Sakura had taken a few medical ninjutsu lessons for awhile, so... Sakura opened Gaara's eyelids, showing his blue jade eyes looking straight up. Gaara was paralyzed. Sakura closed his eyes and began to cradle him. She didn't know what was she really doing but... She just couldn't explain her actions. Gaara's eyes slowly reopened, looking up to the girl who held him down. To him, it was in angel in disguise.

"Cherry Blossom..." He whispered. Sakura looked back down. She sighed and helped him get up, her vectors supporting them both.

Somewhere nearby, the Kyuubi was silently cursing. Kyuubi loved that girl who he found amusing. That girl who had been the only living one of her kind was really entertaining, he thought. Her hair: intoxicating, her eyes: beautiful jewels and her voice... Music to their ears. He now knew why his vessel had adored her so much. In the inside, the Kyuubi happened to have a certain lust for this girl. To make things more interesting, he was possessive as well. Shukaku had the same thing in mind.

Once the two people got up, it became really awkward. Sakura nodded 'goodbye' and walked away. Before they really departed, the girl could hear Gaara saying, "Cherry Blossom, you will be mine." in a possessive tone. Sakura closed her eyes shut, clenching her fists. **Don't listen to him, he will only betray you in the end.**

* * *

**Please review! The next chapter may be interesting if things go into plan and little by little, some of you may know who Sakura's mother is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto and Elfen Lied. **

* * *

The final match ended with a good end. Shikamaru had beaten a Rain ninja. Sakura was in a really bad mood after the incident earlier. Ever since she had encountered Gaara, her mind was set to a cold and annoyed state. Her eyes glared at everyone who had crossed her and her vectors tried to resist stranging or killing anyone in the place. The proctor called everyone who passed to a room on the other side.

Sakura wasn't paying attention as the proctor kept talking. For all she cared, she only received a small piece of paper. Her eyes were on Gaara, cold eyes stabbing into his eye. Sasuke who sat beside her had no idea what she was going through. He wasn't scared but he took caution. He happened to envy her, for the power she used on the blonde earlier. From his opinion, Sakura's technique or whatever she did was scary for the Shinobi world and all. Before all that, Sakura was nothing to him but know that she caught his attention, he began to finally see and care for her. Sasuke denied it all and believed she was still a fangirl, trying to act tough and all. It's just he couldn't accept that Sakura is changing, he couldn't listen to that, no.

They looked at the paper in front of them. The matches were listed and the match for Sakura was perfect.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs Haruno Sakura.**

Gaara looked at her from behind, staring at her pink hair. He looked back to his paper, he looked back at her hair. She was so beautiful... Beautiful with blood. Gaara's feelings got mixed with pure emotions. He was obsessed now but he had the need to touch her but for the Chunin exams, he wanted to taste her blood and kill her with his sand. He was twisted but it was Shukaku's influence. Gaara's love and Shukaku's lust were for her now.

The Kyuubi noticed Shukaku's chakra spiking up high, he growled silently. If only that seal wasn't there, he would take over and beat Shukaku to a blood pulp until he couldn't even summon his sand. Kyuubi sighed in frustration, he can't control his mind anymore! It was all that girl's fault, if only she wasn't so beautiful and so bloody and gory in her fights from now!? Kyuubi chuckled silently when he imagined Sakura singing to him. For Shukaku? He imagined his vessel and Sakura bathing in a pool of blood. They didn't know that Sakura didn't want any of those things.

When the 2 eyes turned to look for the girl, she already left.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the gates when someone tapped her shoulder. Temari and her brothers were behind her. "Hey, Sakura, right?" Sakura nodded. "We need somewhere to stay; can we stay at your place?" Sakura nodded and led them to her house. The house looked like a normal civilian's house but the inside was like the Akatsuki base. Weapons were hung on the wall, books on the sides and the rest… full of weapons. The Sand Siblings sat in the living room which was one of the decent rooms in the house. Kankuro looked around the hall as he saw thousands of puppets, probably more than enough that could make Sasori go under her command.

Sakura reappeared, dressed in a white shirt and white shorts.

"Your rooms are upstairs. You can pick any room, mine is the red one. If you want some food, get them in the kitchen. I'll be making dinner." Sakura walked to the kitchen as the Sand Siblings wandered the house. There were no pictures of her with a family but weapons. "Wow, this house is big!" Kankuro gaped. He entered his room, which was decent. Temari found her room as well. Gaara opened the door to his, it was just a room for him. Red wall and white ceiling, a king sized bed just right there. He laid his gourd down, Gaara walked to the window, watching the sunset he hated so much.

Kankuro looked around the halls, he saw lots of weapons, bigger than the weapon storage he saw in the Leaf Safes. Those puppets aren't Sasori's but they had a word engraved in each puppet. He doesn't know what it meant but it only gave a passage: _**S.D**_

Meanwhile,

Sakura was somewhere else. She was at the back of her house, which was a field and a forest. She was on her knees looking down on a grave- No! It was actually 3 graves. A box was in her hands, she clutched it tight, an unfolded paper had fallen to the ground. Sakura mourned for the 3 bodies that were buried. On the side was a music box, playing slowly. Her vectors moved the whatever was there. "Mama, was this the power you were talking about?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. The wind flowed through her hair.

Sakura opened the box. Her eyes scattered everywhere. She picked up a metal object, holding it in her hands. "Mama, is this your gift to me?" She asked. The wind flew softer. Sakura put on the metal object, nodding to the wind. The helmet shielded her pink hair, she was still able to see clearly. **_Wear this whenever you go an fight, it will protect you and your power._**Sakura took it off, holding it once again. Her left eye was covered with her pink bangs. Her eyes closed, her right eye revealing a tear dropping from her eyelids. "Mama, what am I?"

_**O quam sancta, quam serena, **_  
_**Quam benigma, quam amoena, **_  
_**O castitatis lilium.**_

* * *

**Did at least any of you get who Sakura's mother is?! Aw, come on?! Remember the dead puppy?! I already gave away one hint to those who know of the Elfen Lied series! Please give me a guess in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The Sand Siblings came down for dinner once they smelled food cooking. Lucky for them, Sakura was cooking a rare dish from Suna but it was popular in all ninja systems. Gaara wondered, where was Sakura just earlier? Shukaku inhaled her cherry blossom scent. It was so... cliché. Gaara's emotion merged with Shukaku's influence again, having possessive thoughts about that innocent cherry blossom. The 2 grinned silently, going unnoticed.

They all went in the dining room for dinner which was steak, medium rare. Sakura ate silently while the 2 siblings argued. "Sakura, do you live here alone?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded. "Don't you have parents or someone to live with? I mean this house is big." Kankuro said. Sakura froze in her seat. Parents or family had been a taboo case in her life. Her mother…

Temari and Gaara noticed this and then Temari hit Kankuro's head. "What did I do?!" Temari glared at him and continued eating. Sakura didn't eat for the rest of the evening, a day nightmare flashing in her eyes. When dinner ended, Sakura showed the Sand Siblings the upper part of the room and shut herself in her own. She shut her eyes, clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, not going to cry, never again. The memories of such pain played like a tape recorder, over and over. Sakura re-opened her eyes once she had regained control of her emotions.

Sakura opened a drawer, revealing a box. She took it out and began to play. It was so beautiful and such a sad melody. Yet, Sakura did understand the carving **_Lilium_****. **She leaned against the bed, holding the music box in her hands. This may have comforted her but, at the same time it hurts her, giving her those painful memories that haunted her so much. She buried her face in her hands, trying not to think of those scary and horrible memories.

Somewhere out there,

The Sand Siblings heard a beautiful sad melody… Gaara got out of his room and let his sand eye look into Sakura's room. She was mourning as the music box in her hand played. The music box stopped playing then she closed it and put it back in the drawer. Gaara could feel her soul aching… He now had the need to comfort her, he didn't want to see her hurt. Those were his true feelings, not Shukaku's. He shook his head, throwing those thoughts away. He remember Yashamaru... He gritted his teeth, hating her and everything she was... _'Stupid Girl...'_ Gaara thought.

Temari began to feel pity for Sakura, remembering Kankuro's mistaken words. She must've lived in the house alone. What explains no photos of her family or her home alone system? Temari looked out the window, the wind blowing into her face. Kankuro had the same thing in mind. He looked at the sword on his wall, engraved with **S.D.** 'What do does carvings mean!?' He thought, frustration going through his mind. He sighed, laying on the bed from exhaustion.

* * *

Sakura wasn't able to sleep that night, hearing voices in her head. Those voices were so cold, like the ice. She was panting heavily, waking up from a soft eerie voice in her head. Those voices weren't from the outside, she was sure of that. A voice kept telling her to kill, kill the people in her house. Sakura didn't want to harm them, she let her vectors hold her back. She shut her eyes, trying to stop herself from killing all those in the area. She calmed her breathing.

**Come on, why don't you just kill them?**

Sakura hissed out loud, she began to rock herself back and forth. She dug her fingers deep into her skull, avoiding her horns. She banged her head against the floor, restraining herself for such a small time. Sakura began to picture someone, something, anything that could stop her! She pictured... Gaara. If you wondered, why didn't she pick Team 7, I'll explain why. After Sakura's change, she began to see things more clearer. She could see the disappointment in her Sensei's eyes, the ignorance of her two teammates and all. They were nothing but bugs to her.

Gaara's red hair tousled in the wind, his hand caressing her cheek. Sakura's back slumped down, her hands slowly removing itself from her head. Sakura gave out a shaky breath and opened her eyes. The voice was gone... At least for now.

It was haunting for her, she hoped it won't happen again. Sakura wiped off the sweat drops off her forehead, sighing in relief. How long was she at this? She looked at the window, dawn was approaching. she got up and ran downstairs, getting ready for breakfast.

* * *

"What?!" The Elders screamed. Inoichi Yamanaka nodded, his eyes looking at the floor underneath him. "Yes, I believe Sakura is the last of her kind." Kurenai's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean the-" She got cut off by Anko's word. "Hai, she could be the last of her kind. I mean, how could she swipe of that girl's body parts without even breaking a sweat?!" Anko asked, her eyes narrowing at Kurenai. "True, but I thought Orochimaru had killed them all after he teamed up with the other people?!" Asuma asked, nearly shouting.

The whole room argued about the recent activities that were made during the exams earlier. "Silence!" Hiruzen shouted. The whole room quieted down. Hiruzen sighed, turning to his son. "Alright, Asuma," Asuma turned his head to his grandfather. "Bring in Ino Yamanaka and Inoichi for her memories." Asuma and Inoichi nodded at his command. In the inside, Inoichi was itching to kill the girl who did this to his daughter.

* * *

**Please review or else, I will be stopping this story at this chapter. I have been having bad days and tired days in this time of year, since it's winter in my area. Please, I'm really desperate. Thank you! And, I will be writing a Christmas Story oneshot for those who review! Thank you, again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for my sudden threat at Chapter 9, I was in a very bad mood. Someone had beaten me up and almost killed me and now, I'm safe! They just 'love' to bully me. It doesn't mean I sat beside your crush, doesn't mean you tolerate me every time you see me. She hates me with a passion. Well, gomen and enjoy the show!**

**Question: Do you think I should make a Sakura and Higurashi fanfic? (NOT INUYASHA)**

* * *

Sakura went outside, she began to pick fresh tomatoes for Sasuke. It had become a daily job for her, it was for lunch and food. As she picked some, she saw a girl hiding behind the plants. She looked like a homeless girl, searching for food. Sakura saw her, and smiled. She picked out a strawberry from her basket and held it out to the girl's direction. "Come on, I won't hurt you." Sakura said in a soothing tone.

The girl slowly approached Sakura. She took the strawberry and nodded a 'thank you' before running off. Sakura gave a warm smile as she saw a gleeful smile on that girl's face. Sakura got up and walked away from her garden.

* * *

Kankuro smirked, the messenger bird had arrived from his father saying that Sound ninjas will be coming to exterminate the pink haired girl. According to that piece of paper, the best will be arriving shortly, probably in the middle of breakfast. He grinned at the sight of that girl dead and Gaara back to himself again. Everything will be back to normal, nothing to stand in their way!

"Kankuro! Breakfast!" Temari called out from below. Kankuro hid the letter under the pillow then he ran out the door and downstairs, waiting for the attack to begin. He smiled at Sakura who was serving their food. She nodded at him in response as she laid the bowls on the table. Temari was glaring at Kankuro while Gaara silently admired her looks.

They had ramen for breakfast. It was really decent for the 4 of them... Maybe not all off them. Kankuro and Temari were arguing while Gaara was just being silent. Sakura was just packing lunch for her teammates: Ramen and Tomato bento. Sakura packed her own lunch which was dango but it was really soldier pills. She needed them sometimes when she got tired and stuff, she didn't really need them but she packed them, just in case of emergency.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a man with another few men behind him. They were dressed in suits and the man in front had scanned the room. Once he had caught the pink hair, his attention focused on her. Smirking, he gave a kind smile."Where is the girl named Sakura Haruno?" He asked. Something in Sakura began to get angry.

**Kill him, he's here to kill you! **

It was that voice...

When the man saw the girl with horns he smiled. "Come little girl, I won't hurt you." He lied. The door slammed shut. Sakura didn't obey. 2 of the men suddenly got behind Sakura and held her ams back, preventing herself from escaping. The man held out a bag and emptied it, revealing the poor girl from earlier. Sakura's eyes widened. Gaara and the Sand Siblings just watched as the scene unfolded.

The man took a rock and began to hit the girl with it. Sakura was frozen in shock as the rock got itself into the skull. "No, stop!" Sakura screamed. The girl remained silent, blood splattered all over the floor. Sakura's eyes were trembling as the girl's hand fell to the ground, paralyzed. She was dead, it was so painful. Sakura's head hung down in shame. "Sorry, but she's dead now." The man said, throwing away the rock. The man looked at Sakura. "This was for the good of everyone, not for you, monster." He said.

"Inhuman." "Monster." More painful words were carved into her mind.

Sakura's body began to shake, the Sand Siblings behind her watching. "Those who aren't human..." The men looked at her. _"Those who are inhuman..."_ An angelic voice chorused with her. It sounds familiar to Sakura... Those words... were being repeated.

_**"ARE YOU!"**_

The men behind her froze and then their heads suddenly exploded, just like her past victims. The man's eyes widened as everyone behind him exploded. He gasped... He wasn't able to finish that gasp and his head sliced off under a second of his breath. That head was being levitated in the air, then it dropped, it's expression frozen. The Sand Siblings's eyes widened and backed away, sand blocking the blood from seeping to them. "Sakura!" Temari screamed.

The scene was like the Uchiha massacre, Sakura was once again covered in that veil of blood. Her head hung to the right side, her eyes were wide and blood was on her face. Her arms hung down but her legs still kept her up. Blood was everywhere on her. Her red eyes seemed to be staring into an endless world, traumatized by the events that had happened earlier. The bodies were on the floor, lifeless like the corpses they are.

Kankuro took a look at the scene. He froze. It wasn't supposed to end like this, it was supposed to end like his fantasies. Sakura was supposed to die, right in that spot! He silently cursed, angry at his failed plan. Temari fell to her knees, staring at all the dead men. 'Who sent these people?', She thought. Gaara was just staring, probably unaffected but shocked at all the damage- No, I should say mess that she had made.

"Sakura, did you-" Kankuro got cut off by the answer.

"Yes, I killed them for my protection." She said, harshly.

"Protection!? They were nice-"

"They were lying. They are only here to get me," Sakura walked to the men and they all had once thing in common, they were from the Sound from the look of their forehead protectors that were worn on their ankles.. "And they have killed an innocent little girl to get to me. I don't know why…" Sakura answered as her vectors cleaned up the mess. She turned to the Sand Siblings. "If you think of me as a monster, I don't care," Sakura said with an emotionless look, she turned around stared the mirror.

**"I am inhuman." **A voice said along with her own self. That voice seemed to be telling everything, telling all the information she has.

"Sakura, what are you?" Temari asked. Sakura turned around, her bangs covering her right eye.

**"I am a Diclonius."**

* * *

**I have revealed Sakura's kind! Elfen Lied's favorite breed, the diclonius! I will be telling you what it is the next chapter! Thank you! Please review! Wish me luck on the bullying think I have!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied. **

**Thank you for supporting me, I am alive! I have been able to write this chapter, I am so happy! Anyway, a few days until Christmas! Thank you for reviewing!**

**WARNING: SASUKE MIGHT BE OOC HERE!**

* * *

Kankuro's eyes narrowed at the depressed pinkette. This is getting more weirder and harder to explain and decipher. He wanted answers and he demanded them, now. He took a step forward and took Sakura's neck. "Alright, whatever you are, what is a Diclo- Whatever! Tell me what that thing is!" Kankuro said as he tightened his hand around her neck. His siblings watched as he began to interrogate her.

"Even I had knew the answers, do you even think that I would tell you?" Sakura said, her voice clear and straight. Her vectors pushed Kankuro away, harshly to the wall, making him crash in a violent way. She didn't even make a move when he got back on his feet. Sakura turned to the door, putting her hand on the doorknob. "If you need me, I will be in Training Grounds #7. Ja ne." She said before getting out of the house.

Kankuro was speechless. He gritted his teeth as he turned to his sister. "C'mon Temari, we have to see Baki anyway." Temari nodded while Gaara stared at the bodies before him. He let Shukaku's sand take the bodies and bury them with his sand. **Well, we wouldn't want any ANBU getting here, don't we?** Gaara began to walk with his siblings, onto Training Grounds 7.

Meanwhile,

Sakura was experimenting with her vectors, letting her leap up into the sky. She was amazed, those telekinetic powers of hers are unlimited. It was a powerful thing to do. Sakura landed safely, her head hanging down. She noticed a too familiar chakra signature by her side. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said his name. Sasuke looked to his side where Sakura was. Once Sakura, got up, they leaned under a tree that gave both of them shade.

"Sakura, let's spar." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. Sakura gave a smirk. "Let's begin then." Sasuke threw a kunai at her, Sakura's head turned towards the kunai. The kunai was stopped by Sakura's invisible forces and was turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he dodged the sharp object. 'How could she block the kunai without doing a jutsu or a move?!' He thought as he landed on tree branch. Sasuke's Sharingan was useless for this fight.

Sakura's vectors pulled off some branches and aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them all but he got affected by some thin branches that caused scars. Sakura's vectors took Sasuke from behind and threw him into the pond nearby. Sakura grinned like an idiot once he saw him crawl out of the water highway. He gave Sakura a look saying 'You are annoying', making Sakura get close to laughing.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he popped up behind Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke almost screamed, he just appeared out of nowhere! Naruto came the same time when Kakashi asked that question. "What did I miss?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "Alright, take a seat." Team 7 stayed under the shade, except for Sasuke who was drying himself. "Before the Chunin Exams, we will be having a spar with other teams and Genin who had passed the Preliminaries."

"YAY!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke and Sakura sighed, knowing that a challenge is always a holiday for Naruto. Sakura's ears perked up when she heard a weapon get sheathed. Suddenly, a kunai was aiming at Sakura's forehead appeared out of nowhere! Sakura's vectors reacted to this and blocked the sharp pointed object. Sakura sniffed at the object and only one thing came into her mind: Sand. She looked at her teammates with a sadistic smile then turned to the direction the kunai was coming from. Her bangs covered her red eyes but only that smile was seen.

"Idiots." The kunai was turned towards them and aimed at the same direction it came from. When it disappeared into the bushes, you could hear Kankuro scream in pain. "You evil little-" The rest were censored due to Kankuro's colorful language. After a few curses, Team Sand stood in front of Team 7. "What?!" Kankuro shouted when he saw Sakura standing with her team. "How troublesome, this too much for me." Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth was plaster with a grin as she turned to the side.

"Shikamaru!" She shouted, waving 'hi'. "Yo, Sakura." He responded. By his side was Neji and Shino. Asuma, Kurenai and Guy were there too. Sakura stood up, making Sasuke rise up as well. "Well, well, well... Looks like everyone is here, then, huh?" Sakura asked, making a lazy expression. Kankuro was trying to keep his hands from lashing out on her.

"Well, how should we start then?" Asuma asked. "What about a youthful spar!?" Guy suggested. The Teachers nodded in agreement. While they were discussing the matches, Gaara disappeared into sand. Sakura was resting on the Official Team 7 Tree bark. She didn't notice the particles of sand looming above her. Sakura opened her eyes, staring into beautiful jade eyes that belonged to the red head. "Uh..."

She was speechless, frozen and stuff. Gaara smirked and took advantage of this. Being the possessive type, he took her hands and locked it tight. Sakura noticed this but then Gaara leaned in closer to her and put his head on her shoulder. "You're so beautiful." He said as he licked her side. Sakura tried to let her vectors push him away but then again, she did like this. Sakura shivered as he pulled down the clothing by her shoulder. He began to lick that side too.

"Oi, you lovebirds! Get down here!" Kakashi called down from below. Sakura blushed as Gaara came close to her ear. "We'll finish this later." He said. And with that, he disappeared into Sand. Sakura jumped down and went to Sasuke's side, ready to hear the instructions.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura and..." Kakashi's eyes landed on Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. He really did doubt Sakura's power. He expected her to fail the exams and yet... She showed up today in the field for training. Kakashi mentally smirked. What he was planning to do was pure... evil. "You 3," The 3 genin turned to look at him, their eyes narrowing. "You 3 will go against Sakura. Step up."

Kurenai kept her eyes on the pink haired girl... Or should I say demon to Kurenai's eyes. She knew that she shouldn't hate her but, her kind, the Diclonius was danger to the world, even to the Sannins. She knew about their power but, not so much since their files had disappeared shortly after the death of the living Diclonius in Konoha. Asuma over here, he was merely frightened by the girl. After witnessing Ino's brutal attack, he really tried his best not to set her off on a rampage.

"Let's begin." Kakashi announced. Kankuro was relieved, he took out his puppets. His puppets were flying at the pink haired girl. Sakura's eyes flashed upon his. His puppets stopped moving. Kankuro pushed as much chakra into the strings but the puppets were moved back. Temari appeared from behind and began to fan winds at the pink haired monster. Like the others, they were easily blocked.

Unnoticed, Gaara's sand was creeping from below. The sand came crashing up and began to bury Sakura. She gasped and her vectors came everywhere, preventing the sand from fully covering her. Sadly, they were nearly just as strong as her vectors and it was pressuring her. "Kuso!" Sakura cursed, sweat sliding down her forehead. She wanted to get out of there. She wasn't claustrophobic, that's for sure.

She shut her eyes, trying to picture a person she hated so much.

Weak...

_"Forehead! You'll never defeat me!" _

_"Sakura, just stay out of this!"_

The sand was getting pushed away...

_"Sakura, run!"_

_"Sakura... I just don't want you to get hurt..."_

"But I already am!" She shouted, flashing her eyes open. The sand barrier was blocked off like a bomb, everyone but Gaara gasped. Sakura's form appeared, her eyes showing an evil intention towards everyone in the area. Her head tilted to the side as she saw Kurenai flinch. "You are all fools." Sakura said. Her vectors slammed into the ground, making her leap up. "Sakura!" Sakura ignored their voices that called her name.

Landing in the middle of the village streets, she closed her eyes. She got up and opened them. Everyone was staring at her...

"Isn't that the girl that attacked Yamanaka-san's daughter?"

"Hai, indeed."

"What did she do?"

"She cut off her arms and legs."

"She's a monster!"

"Run!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

Sakura watched as all of the villages ran away from her, just as if she was a virus. She began to walk on the empty streets, just like Naruto. Now, she did know what it felt to be like this, but this time, she didn't want any attention. "You..." Sakura turned around, looking into the eyes of Inoichi Yamanaka. "You nearly killed my daughter..." He said, his eyes narrowing at her. Sakura stayed emotionless, her red eyes looking at him straight in the eye.

"If you are angry, what would you do? It's not going to help her." Sakura stated, giving a tone showing that she wasn't sorry if she said that. "What if I killed you?" Inoichi said, grabbing his kunai. Sakura looked away. "Then, consider yourself dead." Her vectors held him back, pinning him down. Sakura's other vectors lifted herself up, fleeing away from the blonde.

We don't want to cause any trouble, don't we?

She entered her house, locking it. She leaned against the door and slid down. Panting, she banged her head on the wood at her back. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had horns and red eyes now... She looked different now... She went into the shower and washed herself, removing all the blood in her body.

She got out and wrapped the towel around her body. She looked at herself again, she looked away, ashamed of what her appearance was. She went into her bedroom and dressed herself her outfit. It was already sunset. It was such a long day. She stood on the window and climbed up until she got herself on the roof. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

After a few hours, it became nighttime. Sand swirled nearby, going unnoticed. Gaara was there, watching as Sakura watched as the moon rises. She was depressed to Gaara's eyes. She stood up and crawled back into her room, which she had locked. She had left dinner for her guests and left a note. She left herself on the bed. His sand began to seep in from the keyhole from the doorknob.

He stood there, at the side of her bed as he watched her sleep. He watched for countless minutes then, the silence finally broke. "Gaara-san, why don't you sleep?" Sakura asked, her eyes still closed. Gaara felt his heart soften as she said those words in a tired voice. He saw some stray hair out of place so he tucked them in. He couldn't bring himself to answer. "Gaara?" Sakura mumbled. Gaara tried to stay as silent as he could. "I'm sorry for blocking your sand." She said in a sad voice. Gaara groaned for he hated apologies. He noticed that Sakura moved a little, showing him that she wanted him beside her.

Gaara hesitated for a moment but then Shukaku urged him to go. Gaara also wanted to lay down too but it would be improper. Sakura groaned, showing an impatient expression. Gaara quickly laid down beside her, facing her back. Suddenly, Sakura asked a question. "Gaara, do you think I'm a monster?" She asked. Gaara was shocked. Why would she ask something like that?!

"No..." He said. "Okay..." She whispered before going back to sleep. As time passed by, Gaara took this chance to admire her. He stroked her hair and caressed her skin. He sighed, knowing that this was stupid. "Do you even know what you're doing to me?" He asked her. She didn't respond. He almost smiled. She began to shift towards him, thus facing him. His eyes widened as she placed her head into his chest. Gaara hesitated but then he wrapped his arms around her, possessively.

He inhaled her cherry blossom scent. She was angel... With hidden wings.

"My angel... Where are your wings?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
